


texas reznikoff

by mfoer



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: (that is shifting), Character Study, M/M, Power Dynamics, Romance, Weird Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfoer/pseuds/mfoer
Summary: Имс говорит Артуру, чтобы тот поставил на него, крутя в руках тотем-фишку. Имс вообще много чего говорит, и это уже для Артура – как фоновый шум, с которым нужно мириться, и работать, и отстреливаться, и работать дальше, скрипя зубы и скрепя сердце.
Relationships: Arthur & Eames (Inception), Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 1





	texas reznikoff

**Author's Note:**

> короткая зарисовка / character study.  
> mitski - texas reznikoff

_…in the city, you make it there and you make it / Anywhere, anywhere / But I've been anywhere and it's not what I want / I wanna be still with you (Mitski — Texas Reznikoff)_

Имс говорит Артуру, чтобы тот поставил на него, крутя в руках тотем-фишку. Имс вообще много чего говорит, и это уже для Артура — как фоновый шум, с которым нужно мириться, и работать, и отстреливаться, и работать дальше, скрипя зубы и скрепя сердце. Артур не слушает, он вцепился в свою игральную кость, закрылся ею, словно щитом, и той самой стороной, которая всегда должна быть сверху.

— Дорогуша, почему ты так зациклен на одной грани кубика? У тебя такое пространство действий, такая площадь возможностей, где же твое воображение? — Артур может угадать уже и с закрытыми глазами, как Имс закидывает ногу на ногу, продолжая свою тираду. Образ на внутренней стороне век двигается, и его реальный двойник тоже, повторяя догадку Артура. Шорох ткани и притворный вздох откуда-то слева, который слишком, слишком, черт его дери, близко. Жарко до жути, но Артур из принципа не снимает галстук, чтобы Имс не думал, что имеет на него такой эффект, чтобы не выиграл это их вечное противостояние. Нестерпимо хочется открыть окно, только вот за ним — томящая духота африканских сумерек, и Артур явно скоро начнет хватать ртом воздух, как выбросившаяся на берег рыба.

Конечно, весь этот актерский выпад плели специально для его ушей, и должен был он восприниматься Артуром как метафора, а не прямой призыв перестать использовать свой тотем по его прямому назначению. — Пора наконец отбросить осторожность, и выбрать другую, темную сторону, особенно если она так красиво сидит прямо у тебя перед глазами, если ты понимаешь, о чем я…

Имс без устали выдает весь этот поток в машине по дороге к Коббу, и Артур бы хотел закрыть уши, да не может. До душного отеля и фойе с долгожданной питьевой водой он весь — во власти цветастых рубашек и хамских подкатываний имитатора, прикованный к месту, как в дурмане, и с каким-то дурацко-мученическим смирением по поводу своей судьбы.

Имс вообще много чего говорит, и это уже для Артура — не фоновый шум, а чертова заевшая пластинка, только сломалась здесь, увы, не сама пластинка, а его собственный мозг. И сердце. Или член. Да чего греха таить, все из того, что могло сломаться, уже давно приказало долго жить.

Артур рычит: «Как же ты задолбал, Имс, ты можешь наконец замолчать, а?» – вжимая с силой тело напротив в бетонную стену. Заткнуть этого актера погорелого театра единственно действенным способом (которого тот наверняка и добивался все это время), заткнуть так, чтобы наверняка, со всей силой мира, чтобы жутко упоительно и просто в разнос. А потом в голове уже звенящая пустота и оглушающий адреналиновый стук — одновременно. Внутри разливается только Имс, имсовские блядские губы, с привкусом табака и крови, в которые Артур впился, как в источник с живой водой; и имсовские не менее блядские ручища, которыми тот обхватил Артура за талию так, что завтра на коже определенно проступят багровые россыпи синяков.

Они же ведь чуть не сдохли в этот раз, уже по-настоящему, вырвались из когтей старухи-смерти. Уезжали из Найроби, ничего не подозревая, и только уже на месте в Копенгагене, на подступах ко сну клиента, стало ясно, что их кто-то крепко так подставил. Но они выплыли, вынырнули, выцарапали себе дорогу назад, в реальность, и у Артура было чувство, что у него появился какой-то особый повод цепляться за жизнь, как будто внутри включился какой-то переключатель. Щелк, и теперь он зациклен именно на имитаторе, жутко раздражающем, самоуверенном и громком, и готовым вытащить Артура хоть с того света. 

Поэтому экспромт этот, с вжиманием в стену, прямо по сценарию дешевых бульварных романов, был, пожалуй, лучшим решением Артура за последнее время. На эмоциях действовал с Имсом он все чаще, и это было пьяняще, звеняще, искряще, в общем так же по-дурацки, как и все эти «бабочки в животе». И вызывало, совершенно и бесповоротно, иррациональную зависимость.

Надеяться ни на что он не спешил, потому что голова все еще была отключена, а в мозгу перегрелся генератор. По крайней мере, хотя бы ожидать, что это ошеломление перекинется и на Имса тоже, было как-то в порядке вещей. В конце концов, они наматывали круги вокруг друг друга уже столько долбанных лет, в каком-то совершенно мазохистском ритуальном танце.

Только развели его тут, как мальчишку. Потому что после того, как они наконец отлипли друг от друга, ошеломляться, ровно, как и затыкаться, Имс и не думал. — Так и знал, что внутри у тебя засело все это, — Имс, тяжело дыша, устало и как-то неопределенно обвел рукой очертания тела напротив. Большим пальцем мазнул по губе Артура, собрав растекшуюся там кровь, и быстро слизнул, явно наслаждаясь моментом, смакуя до последнего. Посмотрел на Артура с каким-то новым жаром, и с румянцем этим на щеках и растрепанными волосами на секунду стал вообще похож на какого-то щегла. Уже не пытаясь понять, что за хрень он опять имеет в виду, и что там должно было засесть у Артура внутри, он успел подумать только, что, может, спала наконец очередная из бесконечных имсовых масок. Ну и что выглядел он сейчас точно, как кот, облизывающийся на сметану. — Ну что, предлагаю убраться отсюда, и ко мне, как тебе план?

Определенно кот. Ободранный, ластящийся, кот-долбоеб, и совершенно точно полный засранец. Кот, обернувшийся довольным львом, который тащит теперь свою добычу к себе в логово, и не то чтобы Артур этому сильно сопротивлялся. Он и сам давно подумывал завести кота.


End file.
